Bedtime!
by serafina67
Summary: Logan goes bed shopping with Carlos when his new fiancee, Stephanie, can't make it. Anything could go wrong with those two! Slight Cargan  Review!


**A/N: I don't know where this idea came from, but I hope it satisfies you. This is my first Cargan, mind you, so if it's horrible, don't judge me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"What kind of bed are you two looking for?" the specialist asked. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at the young men in front of her.

"Oh, it's not for him and me," Logan corrected, "Carlos here is getting married to his girlfriend Stephanie this weekend and they need a bed. She couldn't make it because she's directing a music video today." The specialist smiled smugly.

"Sure," she said slowly, raising an eyebrow. Logan glared at her.

"I'm not lying!" he protested. A few shoppers turned to stare at Logan when he raised his voice.

"He's not lying," Carlos said a bit quieter.

"Okay then," the specialist replied. "You two can browse the selection and if you need my help, just go to the desk and call for Flo." Carlos and Logan left her to walk through the furniture section.

"I like this bed!" Carlos exclaimed. Before Logan could stop him, Carlos hopped onto the bed and started jumping up and down on it. Logan felt that he could really use an aspirin right about now.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Logan laughed. "I mean, your jumping on a bed like a six year old." Carlos just stuck his tongue out at him and tried to touch the store ceiling.

"You know you want to," Carlos teased. "There's no one watching. Just have a little fun." Logan scanned the area to see Carlos was right. All of the other customers were occupied with their own business. Logan sighed and stuck out his arm so Carlos could pull him up.

"I know I'm gonna regret this," he muttered. Logan started jumping and told Carlos to step back. He was going to attempt a back flip. The sheets wrapped around his ankle, causing him to fall flat on his back. Carlos tripped over one of Logan's legs and landed right on top of him. Their noses almost touched when Logan raised his head. That was when people started staring.

"Carlos, please get off," Logan said through gritted teeth, "You're crushing my body." Carlos rolled off the bed, hitting the ground with a soft thud. Logan smiled self-consciously at the spectators.

"What?" he asked. "You've never seen two men trying out a bed?" They people got back to their things and Logan sighed out of relief. Carlos had already ran to another bed and seemed to be inspecting it. Logan gave him a look which Carlos completely ignored.

"I thought you were getting that bed," Logan snapped. Carlos shrugged, still checking out his new bed.

"It wasn't soft enough," he replied. Logan held his head in his hands and tried to refrain from swearing. Carlos hesitantly tried to touch Logan's shoulder, but he slapped it away.

"Let's just get this over with," Logan finally said. Carlos smiled at his friend and embraced him tightly. Logan cringed as people walking through tried to snap pictures of them. He quickly pulled away and told Carlos to get into the bed. He settled into the bed and closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like. He turned over again and again but couldn't seem to relax.

"Um, Logan?"

"What?"

"Would you mind… spooning me?" Logan's mouth dropped open. He wasn't going to spoon Carlos! He was starting to regret volunteering to come. Or rather, being forced to come.

"Look, Carlos," Logan retorted, "You might be able to drag me here on my only day off this month, but you cannot make me spoon you!" Carlos turned so he wouldn't be facing Logan, but when he heard whimpering, he knew he had to apologize.

"Carlos, I'm sorry," Logan said, "If you really want me to… I'll spoon you." Carlos turned over and smiled. Logan smiled back weakly, getting into the bed with Carlos. He put his arms around Carlos and tried not to make his gagging audible.

"Not the right bed," Carlos announced, getting off. Logan picked up one of the pillows and screamed into it.

The guys tried out several beds after that, almost going through the whole store. At one point, Carlos found a bed that he thought was perfect until Logan told him that it was a girl bed. Logan thought it was pretty obvious. There was a pony on the comforter, for Pete's sake! There was only one bed left, and if Carlos didn't like it, he would drag Logan to another store. Logan almost started to tear up at the thought. The two got into the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What do you think?" Logan asked. Carlos sighed.

"It's kind of boring," he admitted, "Wait. What's that button on your side of the bed?" Logan sat up and looked for what Carlos was talking about. There was a panel of knobs and blinking buttons on the mattress, just as he'd said. Logan cautiously pressed one and the whole bed started to vibrate. Logan gripped the bed while Carlos put his feet up in delight.

"Ah, this feels so good," he moaned, "Please don't stop." Logan blushed when people started giving them weird looks. Carlos made some… interesting noises and Logan tried to hide under the covers, making it look even more wrong.

"Shh!" Logan snapped. But Carlos just kept on making the sounds. Logan straddled Carlos' waist and clamped his hand over his mouth. As Carlos struggled, the bed shook even more. A mother covered her children's eyes and hurried them away. The bed finally stopped vibrating. Carlos and Logan looked up to see the red headed specialist, Flo, once again. Logan removed his hands from Carlos mouth and rubbed the back of his neck. Their uncomfortable positions just made the situation more awkward.

"This isn't what it looks like," Carlos told her.

"Uh huh," Flo answered. "Are you two satisfied with this bed?"

"Yes," Carlos replied.

"For the last time, we're not together!" Logan yelled. Flo just smiled and told them they would get the bed delivered tomorrow evening. Once Carlos finished the papers he had to fill out, he asked Logan if he wanted to go out for ice cream. Logan shook his head.

"I think I'm just gonna go home and take a nap."

**A/N: Haha. Well that's it. I hope it wasn't too suckish, but if it was… I don't wanna know. Please leave a review. Thanks!**


End file.
